<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halik Sa Hangin by loeybuns (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352532">Halik Sa Hangin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loeybuns'>loeybuns (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Car Accidents, Divorce, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loeybuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 3 years nang divorced sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Akala ni Baekhyun naka-move on na siya from their failed marriage pero hindi pa rin pala talaga lalo na nang maka-receive siya ng text message from his ex-husband.</p><p>"Baek, ikakasal na ako."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halik Sa Hangin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sabi nila nakakaiyak daw so mag ready na lang ng tissue? Tweetfic ko 'to sa Twitter account ko pero I decided to post it here as well kasi bida bida ako HAHAHAHAHA chz.</p><p>Note: If you see this (~~~) ibig sabihin ay start na ng flashback ng relasyon nila para hindi kayo maguluhan.</p><p>Ayon lang, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ang ikli ng panahon na binigay sa amin, pag-ibig na para bang halik sa hangin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, ikakasal na kami ni Juhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabay sa pagtulo ng ulan ang pagtulo ng mga luha ni Baekhyun. Masakit. Sobrang sakit. Sa apat na taon na naging sila ng asawa niya na si Chanyeol ay sa ganto lang pala mapupunta ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akala niya naka-move on na siya pero ang sakit pala talaga kapag nangyari na ‘yung pinaka-ayaw niyang mangyari. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang maging masaya ulit si Chanyeol, pero ang sakit isipin na mapupunta na sa iba ‘yung taong once na naging sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang nagdri-drive siya ay mas lalong lumalakas ‘yung ulan, para bang nakikisabay sa nararamdaman niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabay sa pag galaw ng windshield ay ang pag punas niya ng mga luha niya na tulad ng ulan, kahit anong punas niya, balik lang nang balik, tulo lang nang tulo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pula ang stoplight noong nabasa niya ‘yung mensahe sa kaniya ni Chanyeol sa messenger. Sa sobrang gulat niya nga ay hindi niya na namalayan na umilaw na pala ‘yung berdeng ilaw sa stoplight. Nagulat na lang siya nang marinig niya ‘yung mga bumubusina sa likod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind to reply to his ex-husband’s message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anong bang dapat niyang sabihin?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sana all?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana all may jowa?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana all naka-move on na? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana all nakalimot na? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung pwede niya nga lang sendan ng malaking like emoji si Chanyeol ay baka nagawa niya na. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangina mo, Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi niya alam kung tungkol saan ba siya naiiyak. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Galit ba siya? Oo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malungkot ba siya? Oo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanghihinayang ba siya? Oo na oo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa huli talaga 'yung pagsisisi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“TAWAGIN NIYO SI DOC! TUMAWAG KAYO NG NURSE! GISING NA SI BAEKHYUN! JONGDAE, BILISAN MO!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumilat ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa lakas ng sigaw ni Minseok na rinig na rinig niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anong nararamdaman mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hintay lang tayo, ha? Padating na ‘yung doctor, pinatawag ko na kay Jongdae.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunod sunod ‘yung mga sinasabi ni Minseok, ‘yung iba nga hindi na maintindihan ni Baekhyun, nakatingin lang siya sa kisame dahil hindi niya masyadong magalaw pa ‘yung mga mata niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Puti ang paligid at sobrang liwanag na medyo nasisilaw pa siya. Nakikita niya rin ‘yung cross na nasa kabilang pader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan niyang ibuka ‘yung bibig niya pero ang hapdi, masyadong dry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anong nangyari?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“May masakit ba sayo, Baek?” Tanong pa ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya alam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang maramdaman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo ang lumipas, dumating na ‘yung doktor. Agad niyang chineck ang pulso ni Baekhyun at ang mata nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He can't respond, Doc, hindi siya nasagot sa mga tanong ko.” Sabi ni Minseok sa doktor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think he's still confused. It's normal for a person to be confused kapag nagising galing sa coma. Don't worry, he'll be okay, just give him a few days or hours, basta keep talking to him kahit hindi siya nasagot, he's fully aware by what you're saying naman.” The doctor explained. “We will run a few tests lang muna.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag advice ang mga doktor at nurse na lumabas na muna sina Jongdae at Minseok sa kwarto para mas mapadali ‘yung mga gagawin nila kay Baekhyun kaya pumunta na muna ang dalawa sa canteen para kumuha ng makakain dahil almost lunch time na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tawagan natin si Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang nakain silang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tawagan mo after nating kumain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang ma-receive ni Chanyeol ang tawag mula kay Jongdae, agad siyang nagpaalam sa mga staff niya sa cafe at nag drive papuntang ospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have a soft tissue injury. Alam mo naman siguro ‘to, you're a doctor yourself but I'll explain it anyway, para hindi mo na iexplain sa mga kaibigan mo. So ‘yung muscles sa leg mo ay napunit noong nagkaroon ng collision,” Sabi ni doc at tumingin sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun, “but don't worry, hindi naman sobrang lala ang nangyari sa muscles niya, mabilis lang ang recovery nito, it might take months pero pwedeng weeks, we will see. For the mean time, you'll have a difficulty in walking, but with the help of proper diagnosis, magiging okay ang injury mo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ng doctor. Nag thank you naman ang tatlo nang umalis ang mga doktor at nurse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, uwi na kami ha, may work pa kasi kami bukas, Monday eh. Bibisitahin ka namin ulit bukas.” Paalam ni Jongdae habang nag-aayos ng gamit. “Nga pala, may gusto ka bang pasalubong para bukas? Food?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Buchi?” Biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Baka lang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatango naman si Jongdae. “Buchi ba, Baek? Buchi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-hmmm.” Tumango lang si Baekhyun as response dahil hindi pa rin siya makapagsalita nang maayos dahil sa tahi niya sa may bandang baba ng labi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, alis na kami ni Jongdae. Chanyeol, ingatan mo ‘yan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huwag mong sasaktan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naalala mo noong nagmamaneho ka?” Tumango si Baekhyun. “Maulan, hindi ba? May bagyo kasi nu’n.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagsasalita si Chanyeol habang hinahalo ‘yung kape sa plastic cup, nakaupo siya sa sofa na nasa gilid ng hospital bed kung saan nakahiga si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naaksidente ka sa Taft, Taft Avenue. Sabi nila, mag-u-u turn ka sana kaso bago ka tuluyang makaliko, may bumangga na SUV sa kotse mo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang labo ng nakikita ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya na sigurado kung sobrang lakas ba nang pagbagsak ng ulan kaya hindi na kaya ng windshield niya o sumasabay sa paglabo ng paningin niya ang mga luha niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lilipat sana siya ng lane dahil kailangan niyang mag-u turn dahil iyon ang way niya pauwi, kaso lang, madulas ang daan, malabo rin ‘yung paligid dahil naulan at gabi na rin kaya may biglang sumalpok na SUV sa Toyota Vios niya nang lumilipat siya ng lane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Patay ang driver ng SUV, Baek.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gumilid ang ulo ni Baekhyun para tignan si Chanyeol. Biglang sumakit ang dibdib niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina, may namatay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A-ano?” Almost inaudible ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Masakit pa rin ang labi niya pero pinilit niyang magsalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident, Baek.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung hindi sana siya lumipat ng lane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung umuwi sana siya ng maaga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung hindi niya sana ginawang buhay ang trabaho niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana buhay pa ‘yung driver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana sila pa ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya namalayan na tumutulo na pala ‘yung luha niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, hindi mo kasalanan, okay? Aksidente ‘yun.” Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang kape niya sa table at tumayo siya sa pagkakaupo sa sofa. Kumuha siya ng paper towel at lumapit kay Baekhyun para punasan ang luha niya. “It wasn't your fault. ‘Wag kang umiyak.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Da-dapat ako na lang.” Noong sinabi ni Chanyeol na huwag siyang umiyak ay mas lalo lang siyang naluha. “A-ako na la-lang dapat ‘yung na-namatay.” Hindi pa maayos ang pagsasalita niya pero naiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“‘Wag mo ngang sabihin ‘yan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dapat siya na lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dapat siya na lang ‘yung namatay kasi wala nang saysay ‘yung buhay niya. Ikakasal na ‘yung mahal niya, ikakasal na ulit sa iba. Tatanda siya na malungkot, tatanda siya na sa ospital lang naikot ang buhay niya bilang doktor. Tatanda siyang mag-isa. Samantalang si Chanyeol, magkakaroon ng pamilya, magkakaroon ng mga anak, tatanda si Chanyeol na masaya kahit na hindi siya parte ng buhay nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa huli talaga ang pagsisisi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Baek, paano naman ako?”</p><p> </p><p>“Parang mag-isa na lang ako eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Parang hindi na kita asawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang gustong mo? Iwan ko ‘yung tarabaho ko--” Sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala akong sinabing ganyan, ang gusto ko lang magpahinga ka naman. Sa ospital na naikot ‘yung buhay mo eh. Aalis ka dito sa bahay na tulog pa ako tapos uuwi ka, gising ako, pero hindi mo naman ako kinakausap. Gusto ko lang sana maayos mo ‘yung oras mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me to quit my job?” Seryoso ang tono ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you to quit, I’m suggesting that you need to manage your time dahil may buhay ka sa labas ng ospital. Baekhyun, may asawa ka. Andito ako, asawa mo, kailangan kita.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kinukulayan ang isipan pabalik sa nakaraan. ‘Wag mo nang balikan, patuloy ka lang masasaktan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After ng 72 hours na monitoring ni Baekhyun ay pinayagan na siya ng doktor na umuwi. During the three days, salit-salitan sina Jongdae, Minseok at Chanyeol sa pagbabantay kay Baekhyun. Hindi kasi available ang pamilya ni Baekhyun dahil nasa States sila lahat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si Chanyeol ang nagbabantay kay Baekhyun tuwing umaga hanggang tanghali at ang dalawa naman kapag hapon hanggang gabi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaya na rin ni Baekhyun mag respond at magsalita nang maayos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wala talaga kaming mahanap na caregiver, Baek, paano ‘yan?” Napakamot ng ulo si Jongdae at tumingin kay Baekhyun. “Hindi ka rin naman namin maaalagaan kasi may work kami…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inaalalayan nina Chanyeol at Minseok si Baekhyun para mailipat siya sa wheelchair, he can’t walk dahil masakit talaga ang left leg niya at naka-cast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Last candidate ko na ‘to as caregiver mo pero sabi niya full na raw ang sched niya.” Pinakita ni Jongdae ‘yung messages nila ng isang nurse sa cellphone niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ako muna for the mean time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ‘yung tatlo kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi naman ako busy tsaka hindi ako kailangan palagi sa cafe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure ka? I mean, hindi ba magagalit si Juhyun?” Tanong ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maiintindihan naman niya. Tsaka makakahanap naman siguro ng caregiver in the next few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, sabi mo eh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buhat ni Chanyeol si Baaekhyun in bridal style. Weird at awkward para kay Baekhyun ang mga pangyayari pero sinubukan niyang ‘wag mag-overthink at isipin na lang na it’s just his ex-husband being kind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ikakasal na siya, walang malisya dapat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo at kamay niya sa loob ng kotse para hanapin ‘yung seatbelt kaso biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ako na, kaya ko na, hindi naman paralyzed ‘yung arms ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero may bali ka left arm mo.” Oo, naka-arm sling ang left arm niya. Halos ang left ng katawan niya puro galos dahil sa driver’s seat sumalpok ang SUV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right-handed ako, kaya ko, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at sinara ang pinto ng passenger’s seat. Pumasok na siya sa nag-start na ang kotse. He was about to put his seatbelt pero nakita niya si Baekhyun na nahihirapang i-fasten ‘yung seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sabi ko naman sayo ako na eh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bakal ng seatbelt mula sa kamay ni Baekhyun at nilagay na sa lock.</p><p>Their hands touched after so many years. Iba pa rin talaga ‘yung pakiramdam kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko kasi kaya ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After ma-fasten ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt niya, hindi na siya sumagot kay Baekhyun. The latter looked away, sa window niya siya tumingin. May mali ba sa sinabi niya?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag park si Chanyeol sa basement ng condominium kung saan naninirahan si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sold their old house at nag split sa pera, ‘yung share ni Baekhyun ang pinangbili niya ng condo unit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unlike sa ibang nga nag di-divorce, madalas na binibigay ng isa ‘yung bahay sa isang partner dahil deserve niya ‘yun pero hindi sila ganon. Praktikal silang dalawa and they needed to move on. Paano makaka-move on ang isa sa kanila kung hindi nila ibebenta ‘yung bahay?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Selling their shared properties was one of the few steps in moving on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Invited kayo sa house warming namin!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sagot ko na ang beer!” Sumigaw si Sehun at nagtawanan silang lahat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night out nina Chanyeol kasama ang mga kaibigan niya na sina Jongin at Sehun. Kasama rin si Baekhyun kasi kakatapos lang ng shift niya sa ospital kaya gamit gamit ang Mercedes-Benz ni Chanyeol, sinundo niya si Baekhyun sa ospital bago pumunta sa bagong bar na nirecommend ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kailan ba?” Tanong ni Jongin at tumungga ng isang shot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Matagal pa. 5 to 6 months pa siguro. Lumang building lang ‘yung nabili namin tapos ipapa-renovate na lang, mas mura kaysa sa gumawa ng bagong bahay talaga kasi kailangan pang bumili ng lupa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pina-renovate nila ‘yung 3 storey building. Pinadagdagan nila ng mga kwarto sa 2nd at 3rd floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa 2nd floor ang master’s bedroom, maliit na office ni Baekhyun, maliit na gym, at isa pang kwarto. Sa 3rd floor naman ay may 2 pang bedrooms at terrace ang natitirang space.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang may mga kwarto na, silang dalawa na ‘yung nag pintura ng ibang mga pader at kisame, para mas tipid tsaka ang sarap lang sa feeling kasi unti-unting natutupad ‘yung mga pangarap nila sa relasyon nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede tayo hanggang 6." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinipinturahan niya 'yung pader ng isang kwarto sa 3rd floor. Si Baekhyun naman, busy na naghahalo ng pintura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"6 pm?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. 6 na anak."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga, share 'yung dalawa sa isang kwarto--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo lang ng anim para isang basketball team kayo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kahit lima lang o apat na lalaki para isang team kami. I want the rest to be girls para may maspo-spoil ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa silang dalawa. While painting their room, nag kwe-kwentuhan sila kung ano ‘yung dapat mamana at hindi mamana ng mga magiging anak nila sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sarap na sarap si Baekhyun habang binabayo siya ng asawa niya na si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He loves moments like these. Para bang mas malapit siya kay Chanyeol kapag ganto. His back pressing against Chanyeol’s chest, the latter’s head resting on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heaven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Baek.” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang patulog na nag thru-thrust. “I want to live with you forever. I want to have children with you. Tangina, gusto kong labasan habang nasa loob mo pero, fuck, hindi pa pwede.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Palitan natin 'yung dressing mo sa tagiliran." Bumalik si Chanyeol sa sala dala-dala ang first aid kit. Nasa sofa na nakaupo si Baekhyun at nanonood lang ng TV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Asan pala yung kotse ko?" Dahan-dahang umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan ang kit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nasa talyer na. Can't be fixed anymore, sobrang damaged ng left side."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun sa nangyari sa Vios niya. Baby niya yun eh. 5 years din ang pinagsamahan nila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang t-shirt na suot ni Baekhyun. "Angat ko?" Tumango naman si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pad na naka-press sa sugar ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang weird pala. 'Yung taong ka-sex niya dati, nagpapaalam na ngayon kung pwede ba siyang hawakan ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bilog talaga ang mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shivered nang may part ng skin niya na nahawakan si Chanyeol habang nililinis niya ang sugat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Masakit ba?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oo. Sobra. Masakit pati sa puso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Medyo lang naman."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero grabe ang sexual tension habang nilalagay niya ang bagong pad sa tagiliran niya, dinidiin pa nito sa balat niya 'yung medical tape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Done." Sabi ni Chanyeol at agad na tumayo sa sofa at umalis sa sala, leaving Baekhyun alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uuwi ako mamayang 10 pm."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's 8:30 pm at nasa kwarto si Baekhyun, nakahiga lang. Tapos na rin silang mag dinner dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pagod ka na? Hmmm…" Malambing ang boses ni Chanyeol, nasa tenga ang cellphone niya. "Don't wait for me anymore, matulog ka na."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa cellphone, nakabukas kasi ang pinto para if kailangan niya ng tulong, agad siyang maririnig ng ex-husband niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumirot 'yung puso niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin si Baekhyun sa right side niya at sinubukan niya itagilid ang katawan niya. After several tries ay successful naman siyang nakausog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana hindi na lang niya narinig si Chanyeol. Sana sinarado na lang ni Chanyeol ang pinto para hindi niya na narinig 'yung mga sinabi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya namalayan, naiyak na pala siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tangina, napaka-sensitive niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero may right naman siyang masaktan, hindi ba? Siya naman ang iniwan eh. Si Chanyeol ang unang bumitaw sa kanilang dalawa, hindi naman siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun." Sumilip si Chanyeol sa kwarto. "Ayos ka lang?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman siya makita ni Baekhyun dahil nakatagilid siya kaya tumango na lang siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be home at 10, ayos lang ba?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Syempre, hindi mo naman ako responsibilidad, matagal na tayong wala.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Uwi ka na. Ayos lang ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakaya ko naman na tatlong taon na mag-isa lang, ngayon pa ba? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Sigurado ka ba?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman ako lumpo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umalis agad si Chanyeol after ma-confirm na okay lang si Baekhyun kahit umalis siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Partly umasa naman si Baekhyun na sana hindi muna umalis si Chanyeol kahit siya naman talaga 'yung nagsabi na pwede naman siyang umuwi nang maaga kasi kaya niya naman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parang tanga lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kayang kaya siyang iwan ni Chanyeol if he says so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi ba pangako mo nu’ng una, tiwala’y iingatan? Baka naman, sa susunod na habang-buhay na lang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next day, mga 8 am na dumating si Chanyeol sa condo ni Baekhyun. Agad naman siyang nagluto ng breakfast, pancakes, for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tried to read books habang nakaupo lang sa sofa, minsan sa kama niya naman siya nakahilata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's bored.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ayaw niya talagang nakatengga sa bahay at dagdag pa sa problema niya 'yung lower body niya na hindi niya maigalaw nang maayos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sa tingin mo ba magandang regaluhan ng remote-controlled toy cars si Lance?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si Lance. Ang almost 2 years old baby ng ate ni Chanyeol, si ate Yoora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ilang taon na ba siya? 2 na, hindi ba?” Sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“2 years old next month.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…” Napatango si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa kusina sina ngayon, nakaupo si Baek sa upuan ng maliit ng dining table niya, at nagluluto naman si Chanyeol ng chopsuey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chopsuey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi favorite ni Baekhyun pero napilit siya ni Chanyeol dahil healthy daw at makakatulong sa fast recovery niya. Wala naman siyang nagawa kundi pumayag na lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero mas maganda kung books.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun still remembers kung paano siya nag-congratulate kay Yoora sa Messenger noong nag post ito sa Facebook na two months pregnant siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat pa siya noong nireplyan siya ni Yoora ng “Thank you, Baekhyun! Kayo ni Chanyeol, kailan ang baby niyo? Gawa na rin kayo para may kalaro ‘tong baby ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa pala alam ni Yoora na wala na sila ni Chanyeol, mag-iisang buwan na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa pala alam ng ate mo na wala na tayo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Masaya pa sila mama, ‘wag muna ngayon. Sa baby na muna ni ate ang spotlight, next time na tayo.” Chanyeol answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol always wanted a child ever since.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses sinabi ni Chanyeol na oras na para magkaroon sila ng anak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's settle down. Kaya naman natin kahit ako lang ang working."</p><p> </p><p>They are having their monthly dinner date sa isang 4-star hotel. Last month nga lang, absent ang isa sa kanila, si Baekhyun, dahil may surgery siya sa mismong day ng monthly dinner date nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't just quit, alam ko naman 'yun." Sagot ni Baekhyun habang hinihiwa ang medium rare steak niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman agad agad, mga 3 or 4 months from now. Nag-iisip din ako na gusto kong mag tayo pa ng isang branch ng cafe natin, matagal-tagal na rin after tayong nag bukas ng isa pang branch."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They call it their business, kahit ang totoo ay si Chanyeol lang naman talaga ang nagpundar ng negosyo niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pwede bang next year na lang?” Nasa kalagitnaan nang paglalagay ng wine si Chanyeol sa mga baso nila nang binitawan ni Baekhyun ang mga salita niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tinapos muna ni Chanyeol ang pag pour bago magsalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sinabi mo na ‘yan last year, sabi mo next year na lang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just stop talking about this, saan mo ba gusto magtayo ng bagong branch?” Baekhyun tried to change the topic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, I want a baby.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just give me time, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They came home after the dinner na para bang hindi sila muntik na mag-away sa restaurant. Chanyeol stopped himself from talking about the baby at nag focus na lang silang dalawa sa plano ni Chanyeol na mag bukas ng bagong branch ng cafe malapit sa Bonifacio Global City dahil mas maganda at mas malaki ang demand doon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol closed the door behind him at tinulak si Baekhyun sa kama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Routine nilang mag make love after ng date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang nagma-make out ay unti-unting nilang tinatanggal ang damit ng bawat isa hanggang sa parehas na silang dalawa na walang saplot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Chanyeol says as he centers his member sa pwet ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naka-condom ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magthru-thrust na sana si Chanyeol pero para bang nawalan siya ng gana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wala lang. Nagtatanong lang naman ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iba kasi ‘yung dating eh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pulled out from Baekhyun at tinanggal ang condom na suot niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naka-condom siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumunta siya sa cr para itapon sa trash bin ang</p><p>condom na hindi naman nagamit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anong problema?” Sinundan siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sa tingin mo ba bubuntisin kita na walang consent mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa pinto si Baekhyun habang nasa loob ng cr si Chanyeol, naghuhugas ng kamay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi… Nagtatanong lang naman ako kung naka-condom ka, ano bang masama sa sinabi ko?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iba kasi ‘yung dating, Baek. Never kang nagtanong sa akin kung naka-condom ba ako. Bakit? Natatakot ka na baka buntisin kita na walang consent mo? Wala ka na bang tiwala sa akin?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung kanina, naka-damit sila nang muntik silang mag-away sa restaurant, ngayon naman, nakahubad na sila habang nag-aaway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi naman sa ganon, hindi ko inisip ‘yun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinungaling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagtanong siya kasi natakot siya na baka raw si Chanyeol kanina at hindi nakasuot ng protection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying. Kilala kita, Baek.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please huwag na tayong mag-away." Sabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumuha naman ng towel si Chanyeol para ilagay sa lower body niya para hindi siya fully exposed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust me and it shows."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ni Baekhyun na lalabas si Chanyeol kaya umalis siya sa pagkakaharang niya sa pinto ng cr. Agad naman siyang kumuha ng boxers para mahabol 'yung asawa niya na lumabas ng kwarto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman ganon, Chanyeol!" Sigaw niya habang pababa ng hagdan. Hindi siya galit, sumigaw lang siya para marinig siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakita niya si Chanyeol na kumuha ng isang note ng beer sa ref nila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Matulog ka na." Sabi nito habang binubuksan ang beer niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kaniya at sinubukan siyang i-back hug. Habang natungga siya ng beer, yakap-yakap siya ni Baekhyun sa likod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I trust you. I'm sorry kung iba 'yung dating sayo. I'm sorry kung na-offend kita."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumawala si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sa sala ako matutulog." Sabi nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala namang nagawa si Baekhyun. Kahit anong sorry niya ay ayaw talagang tanggapin ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mali naman talaga siya at alam niya 'yun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aminado siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natakot lang naman siya.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We just have to say our love was true but has now become a lie, so I’m telling you I love you one last time and goodbye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Musta ka dyan?”</p><p> </p><p>Nasa call silang dalawa ni Minseok. Gamit ni Baekhyun ang cellphone na binili ni Minseok dahil sira ang dati niyang cellphone from the collision na nangyari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayos lang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Asus… Hindi ka ba nahihirapan maligo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nahihirapan, hindi kasi ako pinapaliguan ni Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi naman, ayos lang, may upuan naman sa loob ng shower.” Sagot niya habang pinaglalaruan ang mga kuko niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ka ba pinapaliguan ni Chanyeol?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Konti na lang talaga maniniwala na si Baekhyun na nababasa ni Minseok ‘yung utak niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tangina mo. Bakit naman niya ako paliliguan? Hindi naman baldado.” Depensa ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sayang, ‘no?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t respond. Alam niya ‘yung tinutukoy ni Minseok pero pinili niyang hindi sumagot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw kasi bakit mo pinakawalan. Ma-pride ka rin kasi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He wanted to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pero sana pinigilan mo, pumayag ka rin kasi kaya siguro akala niya wala na talaga pero I think, kung hindi ka pumayag or sinuyo mo siya that night noong nag-away kayo, baka hindi kayo divorced ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Well nasa huli talaga ang pagsisisi."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was complicated that time. Busy ako sa work, ang dami kong ginagawa, dumagdag pa siya--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bago ka naging doktor, kayo na, kaya huwag mong sabihin na dumagdag siya sa responsibilidad mo." Sabat ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If he really loved me, dapat naintindihan niya 'yung gusto ko sa buhay, na ayaw ko muna magkaroon ng anak." Baekhyun answered, matigas ang tono niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo, huwag kang mag sinungaling sa akin, alam ko history niyo ni Chanyeol. Hindi lang anak ang pinag-awayan niyo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sino ba talagang best friend mo, ako ba or si Chanyeol na?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Minseok sa kabilang linya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gaga ka kasi. Ang point ko lang is sana naging mapagkumbaba ka kay Chanyeol that night. Sana inintindi mo siya."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo nga binenta 'yung singsing mo na nag-agree kayo na ibenta para makadagdag sa pang bayad mo sa condo unit. Bakit hindi mo binenta? Kasi hoping ka na baka maging kayo pa, pero wala, nakahanap siya ng Juhyun. Akala ko mo ba hindi ko marerealize ‘yun?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumahimik si Baekhyun.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Bakit ba kasi walang rewind button sa mundo? Bawal magkamali? Bawal magsisi?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ire-rewind niya sana ‘yung nangyari 3 years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Sige, baba ko na. Call na lang kita ulit kapag may nahanap na ako ng may gustong bumili ng mga singsing natin. 'Yung bahay, next month na lang, hintayin mo muna akong makahanap ng unit.” Baekhyun sighed nang ibaba niya ang call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his ring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4 years din kitang suot, bye bye na ba talaga?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman talaga niya tanggap ang break-up nila. More like nagtatapang-tapangan lang siya. Akala niya kaya niya, hindi pala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol asked na maghiwalay sila after ng isang malaking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akala ni Baekhyun mare-resolve pa nila after niyang umuwi from his 30-hour shift pero when he came home, galit pa rin si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagod at stress. Halo-halo ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun noong nag-away sila kaya noong nag simulang magkipag-away si Chanyeol, sinabayan na lang niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakipag-away pa siya kaya mas lalo lang lumaki ang gulo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumbaga, he added more fuel to the fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaya kaysa maayos ‘yung away nila, mas nag-away pa sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang gusto mo?! Bakit parang lahat kasalanan ko?! Wala naman akong ginagawa sayo!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa sala ng bahay nila.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa kusina si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayon nga eh! Wala ka nang ginagawa sa akin. You don’t spend time with me anymore, you don’t laugh with me anymore, hindi mo na nga ako kinakausap!” May piyok sa huling sinabi ni Chanyeol, he wants to tear up, gusto niyang umiyak but he stopped himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anong gusto mong gawin ko?! Mag resign ako?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ang kitid mo naman, Baekhyun!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So ako pa 'yung bobo dito? Hindi ba ikaw?! Ikaw yung pilit nang pilit sa bagay na ayaw ko pang gawin! Parang kang sirang plaka!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Masama na ba na humingi ako ng atensyon sa asawa ko?! Masama na ba kung humingi ako ng oras mo?! Masama ba na humiling ako ng isang pamilya kasama ka?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They said things they weren't supposed to say that night. Mga bagay na half meant, mga bagay na bigla na lang lumabas sa mga bibig nila dahil sa galit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think we should take a break." Dumungaw si Chanyeol sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4 am na. Sabi ni Baekhyun matutulog na siya dahil pagod na siyang makipag-away, but he can't sleep, hindi niya kaya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alam kong gising ka pa, Baek."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakahiga siya sa kama na parang fetus, yakap yakap 'yung isang unan habang nakataklob ang kumot sa katawan niya except sa ulo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is unhealthy for the both of us. Mas mabuti siguro kung mag hiwalay na lang tayo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos umikot ang tyan ni Baekhyun. Ang bilis din nang pag tibok ng puso niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok si Chanyeol sa kwarto at umupo sa kama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's been 4 years. Sabi mo sa akin sa unang taon natin, after mapagawa nitong bahay, susubukan na nating magka-baby. Na-move pa ng isang taon, tinanggap ko naman kasi sabi mo busy ka pa sa work mo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sino ba ako para pigilan ka abutin 'yung mga pangarap mo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Asawa mo lang naman ako.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanggap ko na may mga pagkakataon na pipiliin mo 'yung trabaho mo over me, pero bakit parang nakalimutan mo naman ako?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bakit parang nakalimutan mo na may asawa ka pala, na asawa mo pala ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naiiyak si Baekhyun pero pinipigilan niyang humikbi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, it will be better for the both of us if we separate ways. Mas makaka-focus ka sa trabaho mo, hindi mo na kailangang intindihin pa ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Ayaw ko. Ayaw ko. Ayaw ko</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya kayang sumagot. Parang may malaking bato na naipit sa lalamunan niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sa bahay muna ako ni Sehun matutulog. We'll talk when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iniwan niya si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. Mag-isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang marinig ni Baekhyun na nag start ang kotse ni Chanyeol, parang gusto niyang tumakbo papunta sa garahe nila para pigilan umalis 'yung kotse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto niyang mag sorry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mag sorry kasi nagkulang siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero huli na ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Good communication is an important part of all relationships and is an essential part of any healthy partnership.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Communication is the foundation for all human relationships.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saan sila nag kulang? Sa communication.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Chanyeol left that night, isang linggo silang hindi nag-usap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the first day, hindi muna pumasok si Baekhyun sa trabaho. Gusto niya lang munang magpahinga. He slept around 7 am and woke up when the sun was almost setting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi umuwi si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>He also noticed that some of his clothes were gone sa closet nila, agad naman niyang tinignan ‘yung hamper nila pero wala naman masyadong laman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really left with spare clothes so ibig sabihin may balak siyang manatili sa bahay ni Sehun nang ilang mga araw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the second day, walang ibang inisip si Baekhyun habang nagtratrabaho kundi ang i-text ang asawa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakailang type ata siya ng ‘sorry’, ‘usap tayo please’, ‘uwi ka na’ pero kahit isa, wala man lang naisend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ma-pride siya? Baka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“May bagong bukas na bar malapit sa Forbes.” Sabi ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Inom na naman, puta, tumira ka na kaya sa bar? Maawa ka naman sa atay mo.” Binato ni Sehun ‘yung isang Boy Bawang kay Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Isasama kasi natin si Chanyeol, parang tanga ‘to! Para naman makalimutan niya ‘yung problema niya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gago, ‘yung problema inaayos, hindi kinakalimutan.” Sabi ni Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo si Chanyeol sa sofa. “Matutulog muna ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Humiga si Chanyeol sa kama at binuksan ang cellphone niya. Unang bumungad sa kaniya ay ang lockscreen niya na picture nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagtipa siya ng password niya at nakita niya ‘yung wallpaper niya, picture naman na si Baekhyun lang. Stolen shot na kinunan niya noong busy si Baekhyun na nag-aaral for his first surgery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was 3 years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tagal na rin pala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the seventh day, si Chanyeol na ang nagkusang-loob na tanggalin ang barrier sa gitna nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag send siya kay Baekhyun ng ‘usap tayo, sa cafe, hinatyin kita’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun received the message para bang hindi Chanyeol ‘yung nag send. Parang ibang tao. Tsaka bakit sa cafe pa mag-uusap? Pwede namang umuwi na lang siya tapos sa bahay na lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was afraid to meet his husband. May nararamdaman na siya na baka ito na talaga, baka nagsawa na talaga si Chanyeol sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After ng shift niya, umuwi muna siya para mag palit ng damit. Sinuot niya ‘yung regalo ni Chanyeol na button down polo noong successful ang unang surgery niya na siya ang head surgeon. Almost 3 years na ‘yung damit pero hindi pa rin mukhang luma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sarado ang cafe. Walang tao sa loob pero nakabukas ‘yung ilaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7 pm palang bakit sarado na agad?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maaga akong nagsara.” Sabi ni Chanyeol noong nagtanong siya kung bakit closed na ang cafe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kailan ka uuwi?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kukunin ko lang ‘yung mga gamit ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pwede ka namang umuwi ngayon, next time mo na kunin ‘yung mga gamit mo sa bahay ni Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi. ‘Yung mga gamit ko sa bahay ‘yung kukunin ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anong pinagsasabi mo, Chanyeol?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Let’s break up, Baek.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parang tumigil ang oras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can still be friends, kahit wala na tayo, I will always be here to support you and if you ever need me, dito lang ako. I just think that it’s better for the both of us kung maging ganon na lang tayo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto niyang sigawan si Chanyeol ng <em>‘Tangina! Walang ganon! Hindi pwedeng maging magkaibigan ang mag-ex!’. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Walang ganon!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paano naman siya? Bakit parang buo na ‘yung desisyon ni Chanyeol na maghihiwalay na sila. Bakit sabi niya sa text mag-uusap silang dalawa pero ngayon siya lang ‘yung nagsasalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tangina, gustong niyang humindi sa mga pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya kayang makasalita. Gusto niyang mag sorry, kahit lumuhod pa siya basta huwag lang siyang iwan ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero wala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inunahan siya ng hiya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, they ended their relationship or Chanyeol ended their relationship kasi siya lang naman ang may gusto. Wala lang nagawa si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umiiyak si Baekhyun sa loob ng taxi. Sana talaga hindi mawirduhan 'yung driver sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir, okay lang po ba kayo?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi, kuya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos lang, ano kasi," Nagpunas siya ng pisngi niya, "may naalala lang ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana pala noong sinabi ni Chanyeol na mag settle down na sila at sumubok na gumawa ng baby ay pumayag siya. Sana hindi niya ginawang priority ‘yung trabaho niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana inuna niya si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang dami niyang regrets. Ang daming sana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana ganto, sana ganyan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana noong nagalit sa kaniya si Chanyeol noong gabing ‘yun, hindi na siya sumagot pabalik. Sana nag-sorry na lang siya para naayos na lang ‘yung away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isang linggo na nang makipaghiwalay si Chanyeol. Nakuha na rin niya ‘yung mga gamit niya. May natira pa naman na mga damit sa closet nila pero halos konti na lang. Nagsabi rin siya na sa bahay muna siya ni Sehun ulit hanggang sa makahanap siya ng bagong condo unit or apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ano?! Wala na kayo?! Fuck ka, Baekhyun, bakit?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt like he needed to tell his friends everything kasi kung hindi, parang kakainin siya ng lungkot. He told how they got into a fight, ilang beses nag suggest si Chanyeol na magka-baby na sila, na wala na siyang time for their relationship. He was transparent to his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sabi niya. Tsaka ilang buwan naman na kaming malabo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero dapat hindi ka pumayag!” Sabi ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang magagawa ko? Gusto niya eh. Tsaka may point naman siya, mas okay nga kung itigil na namin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, sayang!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo, mas sayang kung itutuloy pa nila. Sayang ‘yung oras.” Sagot ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Grabe, Baek, akala ko pa naman kayo na ‘yung perfect couple. Ang ganda ng simula--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sa simula lang maganda.” Side comment ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit ba ang bitter mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ako bitter, ‘no! Ayaw ko lang na i-sugarcoat ‘yung break-up nila at ‘yung relasyon din nila. Toxic si Baekhyun, toxic din si Chanyeol, kaya I agree na maging ganon na lang ‘yung set-up nila. Buti nga maagang nangyari ‘to, hindi ‘yung may mga anak na kayo. Imagine? Iniwan niya si Baekhyun sa bahay nila for 1 week tapos walang paramdam--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wala rin namang paramdam si Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No calls, no texts for 1 week tapos biglang makikipag-break? Hays, kung toxic si Baekhyun, mas toxic si Chanyeol. Akala mo walang pinagsamahan.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I had all and then most of you. Some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Saturday na at ang pangako nina Jongdae at Minseok na dadalaw sila dahil parehas silang walang trabaho during weekends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog ang doorbell at agad namang binuksan ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa condo si Chanyeol para ipagluto ng breakfast si Baekhyun at aalis din siya kapag nasa condo na ang dalawa. Ayon ang napag-usapan nilang set-up kapag weekend dahil wala pa ring caregiver na naghahanap para kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok sina Jongdae at Minseok sa condo, kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ‘yung plastic bag na may lamang coffee na dala-dala ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumunta si Chanyeol sa kusina para i-ready ‘yung kape. Bumalik din siya sa sala after.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Bakit walang latte?” Tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun likes latte or liked. Past tense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s probably finding a latte sa plastic bag para ibigay kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ay! Hindi na nainom ng latte ‘yan si Baek, iced americano na palagi.” Sabi ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tapang nu’n, kaya mo nang uminom ng ganon?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naging matapang ‘yan si Baekhyun.” Nag chuckle si Minseok, “I mean, naging mahilig sa matapang, mas may effect daw sa kaniya ‘yung americano kaysa sa latte.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatango na lang si Chanyeol at binigay kay Baekhyun ‘yung cup ng iced americano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alis na ako. May appointment kasi kami ni Juhyun ngayon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Share mo lang?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gustong-gustong mag roll eyes ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Balik na lang ako bukas nang umaga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kahit ‘wag ka nang bumalik.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ingat ka, Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Jongdae bago siya lumabas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Bakit ang bait mo kay Chanyeol ngayon?” Tanong ni Minseok nang makasiguro siya na wala na si Chanyeol sa loob ng condo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Parang siraulo ‘to, 3 years na. Move on din, tsaka inaalagaan naman niya si Baekhyun ngayon kaya hindi na ako magsusungit sa kaniya.” Sagot ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Pauwi si Baekhyun from his class, 2nd year med student na siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iniisip niya kung tama ba ‘yung desisyon niya sa buhay niya na maging doktor kasi sobrang nakaka-drain talaga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parang kinukuha na ‘yung kaluluwa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O way ba ‘to ni Lord para kunin siya nang maaga?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumukas ang pinto ng front seat ng UV Express kung saan nakaupo si Baekhyun. Vacant pa ang katabi niyang upuan kaya doon pumasok ang isang lalaki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagod siya kaya umusog na lang siya agad at hindi na nag bother pa na tignan 'yung lalaki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes pa bago siya makakababa sa kanto nila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakikinig siya ng hit ni Bruno Mars na Just The Way You Are using his iPod shuffle 3rd generation na niregalo sa kaniya ng tatay niya noong birthday niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iniisip din niya kung anong magic ang gagawin niya para makapag-review siya sa tatlo niyang test bukas. Akala kasi ng school niya robot siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amoy kape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amoy kape ‘yung katabi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinulyapan niya ‘yung lalaki, kunwari tumingin lang siya sa gilid niya para tignan ‘yung bintana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, ang gwapo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kahit madalim sa loob ng UV, mukhang cute ang guy na katabi niya. Side view palang panalo na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Gwapo</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa kaniya ata binuhos ni Lord ang lahat ng kagwapuhan na hindi napunta sa iba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O baka anak siya ni Lord.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumaba si Baekhyun ng UV, syempre bago siya makababa, kailangan munang lumabas ng lalaki na katabi niya kaya with his cute voice, nag ‘excuse me po’ siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pabebe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad sa kanto nila, pakendeng-kendeng pa siya kasi medyo kinikilig pa siya dahil nginitian siya ni UV boy noong nag thank you siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Successful na nakauwi si Baekhyun at ang masasabi niya lang ay sana maulit muli.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kasi ang cute talaga niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, kasama sa prayers niya na sana makapasa siya sa lahat ng exam niya bukas at sana gumawa si Lord ng paraan na magkita ulit sila ni UV boy, <em>Chanyeol</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa awa ng Diyos, nakapasa siya sa lahat ng exam niya pero bawal pa mag saya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Factory kasi ng exam ‘yung school niya at may isa pa siyang exam bukas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After ng 4:00 pm class niya ay dumiretso siya sa Starbucks para mag review. Pag pasok niya, nagulat siya sa dami ng tao. Hindi naman laging occupied lahat ng table on a typical day, pero iba ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na lang siya at nag cafe hunting dahil alam niyang hindi siya makaka-review nang mabuti sa Starbucks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided to stay in a cafe na ‘di kalayuan sa university niya. Wala ring masyadong costumers kaya sure na tahimik at chill lang sa loob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Busy siyang nagsusulat ng notes sa notebook niya pero nalipat ang atensyon niya sa lalaking pumasok sa loob ng cafe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tuloy tuloy lang pumasok ‘yung lalaki hanggang sa loob ng counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guy looks familiar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakita niya ulit si UV boy?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Worker siya dito sa cafe?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shocked naman si Baekhyun. Kagabi lang, pinagdadasal niya kay Lord na sana magkita sila ulit at ngayon, nagkita nga sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just tinadhana thingz.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>May bago na siyang favorite cafe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos araw araw humihingi ng extra money si Baekhyun sa papa niya pang-cafe. Inexplain pa niya na mas maganda raw ang vibes kapag sa coffee shop nag-aaral dahil mas relaxing at hindi siya pressured. At dahil favorite siya ng papa niya, syempre binibigyan naman siya, ang lakas mangbola eh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dali na, pa, promise kapag naging doktor na ako, ibibili pa kita ng isang buong coffee shop!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi araw araw ay nasa cafe si Chanyeol. Minsan lang sila nagkikita ni Baekhyun or si Baekhyun lang ang nakakakita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Siguro anak siya ng may-ari nito or baka siya ang may-ari? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Typical day kay Baekhyun, nasa cafe siya ni Chanyeol habang nagawa ng presentation niya sa isang class. 7 pm na pero kalahati palang siya ng presentation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buti na lang malakas ang wifi sa loob ng shop kahit maulan sa labas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Regular costumer natin 'yan sir." Sabi ng isa sa mga barista kay Chanyeol at tinuro si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang isa pang oras, napag-desisyunan ni Baekhyun na tama na ang pag papapansin niya kay Chanyeol, este, ang pag rereview.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo bang sumabay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>May narinig na boses si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Tumingin agad siya sa gilid niya para hanapin ang nag salita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May payong ka?" Si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natameme si Baekhyun. Tinatanong pa niya sa sarili niya kung totoo ba 'to o nag ha-hallucinate na siya dahil sa stress from school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sabay ka na? Malaki naman payong ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Totoo nga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anong nagawa ni Baekhyun noong past life niya at bakit nangyayari ito? Siya ba si Jose Rizal dati?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang ba?" Sabi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oo, kaysa mag hintay ka dito. Saan ka ba?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dyan sa may pilihan ng UV Express."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Actually, nakasabay nga kita sa UV kaya lagi akong nasa coffee shop mo dahil crush kita.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Doon din ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alam ko, duh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa isang payong ay nag share silang dalawa. Pigil na pigil kiligin si Baekhyun. Only God knows na gustong gusto niyang tumili sa kilig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakapasok sila sa UV Express, sa harap silang dalawa katulad ng dati.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol pala."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Baekhyun Byun, 22, mahal na mahal ka</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko.*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sabi sa akin ng batista ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ay, tangina. Akala ko naman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry ha, wala pa kasi akong kotse, kung may kotse ako edi sana hindi ka mababasa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Luh, ano ka ba, kung wala nga 'yung payong mo baka sira na 'yung laptop ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nag-iipon pa kasi ako, kakabukas lang ng shop ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So sayo 'yung shop?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko kasi anak ka lang ng may-ari. Mukha ka kasing bata."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"23 na ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1 year older ugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nice. Ang bata mo pa pero may business ka na." Puri ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umuwi si Baekhyun na may ngiti sa labi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ganon pala feeling lumandi?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating ang susunod na araw at syempre nasa coffee shop na naman siya ni Chanyeol para 'mag-aral' kahit wala naman siyang exam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Advance study daw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umorder siya ng usual order niya na iced cafe latte. Wala si Chanyeol nang umorder siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag set-up na siya ng laptop at notebooks niya sa desk, 'di kalaunan ay dumating na ang order niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miss, hindi po sa akin 'tong cheesecake."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sayo po 'yan" Tumalikod ang waitress para harapin ulit si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Wala naman po akong in-order na cheesecake."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bigay po ni Sir Chanyeol. Sabi niya kanina bigyan ka po ng isang slice kapag dumating ka  ngayon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag thank you si Baekhyun. Pagkatalikod ng waitress, hindi na niya napigilan na ngumiti. Shocks, gusto niyang ibato ang laptop niya sa kilig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha niya ang libreng tissue na kasama sa order para punasan ang tinidor bago niya gamitin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>May biglang nalaglag na papel na nakaipit sa mga tissue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I should have given you the cake personally, pero may prior commitment kasi ako. Bawi ako next time:)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Text me? 09857330327'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Putangina? Pwede na bang mamatay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya muna tinext si Chanyeol. Hinintay niya munang makauwi siya para hindi obvious na kinilig siya sa gesture nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Hi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks sa cheesecake ^o^.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Welcome. Study well.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mga 'good night' at 'good morning' texts na sinundan ng mga 'kumain ka na ba?' 'huwag kang magpapakapagod ha, magpahinga ka rin' na linyahan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minsan tumatawag din si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baba ko na ba? Mukhang nag-aaral ka kasi, ayaw kong makaaba--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi, hindi. Ayos lang. Tsaka nililipat ko lang naman 'yung mga notes ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ganon ba? Akala ko kasi…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong mga exams."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baek?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Paano kung sabihin ko sayo na ano… Uhm… I like you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagsusulat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you don't like me too. I mean… Gusto ko lang na sabihin kung ano ang nararamdaman ko sayo. You're someone special to me and you make me happy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You make me happy too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With all bravery na naipon sa katawan niya simula noong bata siya, he said "Crush kita, noong nagkasabay tayo sa UV Express may feelings na ako sayo tapos nagulat na lang ako na nasa cafe ka rin noong pumunta ako."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wala na rin naman kahit na balikan. Wala na ang tamis nung ika'y nahagkan at sa huling paalam, naintindihan na sa ating dalawa, may ibang nakalaan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag ring ang doorbell sa condo unit ni Baekhyun. Busy na nagwawalis si Chanyeol ng sahig habang nagbabasa naman ng libro si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“May delivery ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tignan ko lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinabi ‘yung walis para tignan kung sino ‘yung nasa labas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Juhyun?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, babe. Pumunta lang ako kasi nakalimutan mo ‘yung driver’s license mo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanaw ni Baekhyun si Juhyun at Chanyeol na nasa pinto. He tried not to look at them pero rinig niya ‘yung mga sinabi ni Juhyun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alam pala ni Juhyun ‘yung address niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Baka na-mention dati ni Chanyeol</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome. Alis na ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ingat ka, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung kaya lang makalakad ni Baekhyun baka nasa kwarto na siya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He closed the book, hindi na siya natutuwa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Binuksan niya ang TV at nilakasan ang volume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya narinig kung sinarado na ba ‘yung pinto. Hindi niya rin tinignan. He tried to show them that he doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wala akong pake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit mag halikan pa kayo dyan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, parang masyadong malakas ata ‘yung TV.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya narinig ‘yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol kaya nag kusa na ‘to na lumapit sa area niya para kunin ‘yung remote at hininaan ‘yung volume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na-bad trip si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kahit wala naman itong ginawang masama. Sinubukan niyang tumayo sana pero mission failed, hindi niya kaya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos isang buwan na pero wala pa ring changes sa katawan niya, kahit tumayo, hindi niya talaga kaya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kwarto please.” Mahina niyang sinabi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agad siyang inakay ni Chanyeol papunta sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pasarado ‘yung pinto.” Sabi niya bago umalis si Chanyeol sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto na lang niyang matulog tapos ‘wag na siyang magising para hindi na niya maramdaman ‘yung sakit. Hapon palang, wala naman siyang ginawa pero pagod na siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He feels worthless, useless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya makalakad, hindi siya makagalaw nang maayos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sawang-sawa na rin siya sa bahay niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakita niya pa si Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik lahat ng sakit. Ayaw niya na ngang isipin pero ayaw talaga siyang tantanan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siguro ganto na lang talaga. Bayad lang ‘to sa ginawa niya dati, kasalanan naman niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papanoorin na lang niya na hawak na ng iba ‘yung taong naging sa kaniya dati.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating ang umaga, hindi na nagising si Baekhyun kagabi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bukas ‘yung aircon sa kwarto niya, binuksan ni Chanyeol bago siya umuwi sa bahay nila ni Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan niyang tumayo ulit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula siyang umupo mula sa pagkakahiga niya sa kama. Gamit ang right arm niya, ginawa niya itong suporta para makatayo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried to jump only with his right leg dahil nakataas from the ground ang left leg niya. Successful ang lahat ng tries niya except sa isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He slipped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ang pwet niya sa sahig at napasigaw siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agad namang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari?!" Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagmamadaling pumasok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni-lift niya si Baekhyun mula sa sahig at pinaupo sa kama niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sinubukan ko lang tumayo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sana tumawag ka na lang sa cellphone."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walang naisagot si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ayaw ko lang naman maka-abala. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"May masakit sayo?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang puso ko.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wala, ‘yung pwet ko lang tumama pero hindi naman masyadong masakit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita pa sana si Chanyeol kaso biglang nag ring ang cellphone niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“1 pm sa cafe, ‘no? Nahanda ko na ‘yung presentation.” Rinig ni Baekhyun ang boses sa kabilang linya kahit hindi naka-speaker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can we resched it?” Sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, pwede naman. Just text me your preferred date.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Salamat.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binaba ang tawag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Umalis ka na, kaya ko naman."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo kaya." Tumayo siya sa pagkakaluhod sa sahig. “Sa kusina na tayo, nag luto ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos lang ako, kaya ko naman, ayokong maging pabigat sayo tsaka hindi mo naman ako responsibilidad. Ayokong maka-abala sa mga plano mo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka naman abala, madali lang naman humindi sa ka-meet up ko, pwede naman naming i-reschedule."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina! Ang kulit! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Umalis ka na nga, ayos lang talaga ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ang kulit mo naman." Mahinang sinabi ni Chanyeol pero narinig pa rin siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw nga 'yung makulit eh! Sabi ko umalis ka, ayaw mo naman, ayos nga lang ako, hindi naman ako baldado. Hindi mo naman ako responsibilidad. Okay nga lang ako na mag-isa." Angal niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya mong mag-isa, muntik ka na ngang maaksidente kani--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop making me feel like I'm still an important person in your life kasi matagal naman nang hindi, 'di ba?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop making me feel things again!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kasi mas mahihirapan akong mag move on sayo! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You're still an important person to me, Baek. Sino bang nagsabi sayo na hindi na?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ikaw. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wala kang sinabi pero pinaramdam mo naman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>4 months after their break up, nabenta na ang bahay nila. Nakalipat na rin si Baekhyun sa condo unit niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Granted na rin ng judge ang divorce nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“May party kasi, formal, uhm…” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa cellphone. “Tatanggap ako ng award. Ano lang… Baka gusto mong pumunta.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Masigla na sagot ni Chanyeol. “Congrats.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maliit na award lang naman.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Award pa rin ‘yun. Kailan ba?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Next next Saturday. Okay lang naman kung hindi ka makakapunta.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ililista ko na sa schedule ko ‘yan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On good terms sila. Pangako ni Chanyeol na kahit hindi na sila mag-asawa, patuloy pa rin nilang susuportahan ang isa’t-isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun naman, sinusubukang iraos ang sarili niya araw-araw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tinuon na lang niya ‘yung atensyon niya sa trabaho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumili rin siya ng mga buhay na isda as pets niya. Hindi niya kayang magkaroon ng aso dahil busy siya, kawawa lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kailangan niya lang ng kasama sa bahay na living thing para at least hindi ganon kalungkot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinadala rin siya nina Jongdae at Minseok sa bar at mga club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Baekhyun! Sumayaw ka na! Mamaya may makakilala sayo na sugar daddy dito! Tiba-tiba na tayo!” Sigaw ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gaga ka! Kaka-divorce lang ng tao!” Sigaw pabalik ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Puta! Paano makaka-move on yan sa past marriage niya kung lagi niya lang iisipin na ‘wag muna lumandi kasi kaka-divorce lang nila ni Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Baek. may bigla kasing emergency sa isang branch. Sorry talaga, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayos lang. Hindi mo naman responsibilidad na samahan ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry talaga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayos nga lang, Chanyeol. Don’t feel guilty, okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag. Nasa cr siya ng venue ng event na organized ng ospital niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ganto siguro ‘yung naramdaman ni Chanyeol noong kasal sila? Noong hindi siya makapunta sa mga importanteng dates nilang dalawa dahil busy siya sa trabaho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt neglected. Hindi naman talaga dapat. Hindi na silla kasal ni Chanyeol kaya wala siyang karapatan pero hindi niya maiwasan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siya naman ang nagsabi na kung hindi siya makakapunta, ayos lang, okay lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi pala talaga okay. Parang may kirot sa dibdib niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tells himself na okay lang dapat, na hindi dapat siya masaktan. Kailangan niyang tanggapin ang reality na hindi na siya ang priority ni Chanyeol, na hindi na umiikot ang mundo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kakalimutan na kita, siguraduhin mong hindi talaga pwedeng tayo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi umalis si Chanyeol kahit anong pilit sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. Sabi niya na hindi talaga niya pwedeng iwanan si Baekhyun kasi baka anong mangyari, mahirap na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating si Chanyeol kinabukasan na may dalang crutches para kay Baehyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pwedeng ngayon mo na ipa-resched ‘yung meeting mo. Promise, hindi ko na susubukang tumayo, tsaka may crutches naman na ako, hindi na ako madidisgrasya ulit.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakain ng breakfast. “Para saan ba ‘yung meeting mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naalala mo si Kris?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kris?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yung pumunta sa kasal natin?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“‘Yung kaibigan mo noong college?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gusto niya kasing mag franchise ng business natin--” Biglang napatigil si Chanyeol sa page-explain. “I mean ng cafe ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nag imbita nga sila ng basketball game mamayang tanghali.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pumunta ka.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Titignan ko pa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayos lang ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oo nga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sige pero babalik din naman ako mamayang hapon.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Please, ‘wag mo na ulit subukang tumayo at mag lakad.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oo.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pwedeng mag-uwi ka ng buchi pag balik mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Orthopedic doctor si Baekhyun sa ospital na pinapasukan niya. Toka siya sa mga check-ups at treatments, madalas ay kasama rin siya sa mga surgeries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The human body has 206 bones. When I’m with you I have 207.” Naalala ni Baekhyun ang madalas na joke sa kaniya ni Chanyeol noong nag-aaral pa siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, may patient ka sa ward 3, sprain. Park ang surname.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Park? Coincidence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agad na siyang bumaba sa ward 3 at chineck kung na saan si patient ‘Park’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol?” Nakita niya ‘to na nakahiga sa isa sa mga hospital beds. Nakasuot pa siya ng jersey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya inakala na si Chanyeol ang dami-daming Park sa mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anong nangyari?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nadulas siya habang natakbo.” Sumagot si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tanggalin natin ‘yung isa mong sapatos.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinanggal ‘yung sapatos nito. “Hindi ka kasi nag-iingat.” Sabi pa niya habang chinecheck ang ankle ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aray.” Nag flinch si Chanyeol nang diinan ni Baekhyun ang hawak niya sa paa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Moderate sprain lang ‘to. Tawagin ko lang ‘yung nurse ko para malagyan ng cast ‘yung ankle mo. Be careful next--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, anong nangyari?” May babaeng parating sa area nina Chanyeol. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sino ‘to?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sprain, Juhyun.” Sagot ni Jongin na nakaupo sa tabi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Juhyun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How is he, doc? Is everything fine?” Tanong ni Juhyun habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sprain lang ‘yan, kaya niya ‘yan.” Sagot nito. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Based sa level ng pagiging concern ni Juhyun, Baekhyun felt she’s close with Chanyeol. Siguro they’re meeting each other o baka naman sila na pala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya mapigilang mag roll eyes habang naglalakad sa hallway kasi tangina, kung nagkikita nga silang dalawa parang ang bilis naman? Ang bilis naman maka-move on ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala pang 10 months simula nang mag hiwalay sila, may bago na agad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr. Speedy? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jowa mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang minomonitor ang injury ni Chanyeol. Sila lang ang nasa ward ngayon kasama ang ibang pasyente. Umuwi na si Sehun, samantalang bumaba naman sa canteen sina Jongin at Juhyun. Hindi pa sila makauwi dahil hinihintay pa ‘yung x-ray results.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Si Juhyun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi, si Sehun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Si Juhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dating palang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… Akala ko kayo na eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya tumitingin kay Chanyeol. “Type mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mabait siya tsaka outgoing person.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw, wala ka bang kinikita ngayon?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Busy pa.” Umiling siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating na sina Juhyun at Jongin sa ward kaya hindi na rin nag-usap ang dalawa tungkol sa personal lives nila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doc…” Sinubukan basahin ni Juhyun ang name plate ni Baekhyun na nasa lab gown niya. “Byun… Baekhyun? Oh my God, Baekhyun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Juhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol para kunin ang atensyon nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun? Ex…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ex-husband ni Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakanganga si Juhyun habang nagpro-process pa sa utak niya na kaharap niya pala ang ex-husband ng taong ka-date niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nice meeting you.” Sabi nito at nakipagkamay kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You too. I have to go. Ipapaabot ko na lang sa isa sa mga nurse ko ‘yung x-ray results ni Chanyeol para makauwi na kayo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na si Baekhyun sa ward at hindi na siya bumalik ulit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang gabing iyon. Nag text siya kay Chanyeol ng ‘She’s nice.’ at ‘I’m happy that you’re happy.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though medyo bitter pa rin siya, kailangan niyang maging masaya for Chanyeol kahit hindi na siya ‘yung rason kung bakit ito masaya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masakit pa rin naman at may regrets pa rin siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just needs time to heal. Time lang talaga.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umuwi si Chanyeol galing sa basketball game kasama ang mga college friends niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa pinto na siya at bigla niyang naalala na nakalimutan niya ‘yung buchi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok siya ng condo, nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa sofa habang nanonood ng TV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Bati nito sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nakalimutan ko ‘yung buchi.” Sinabi niya agad. “Pero wait, magpapa-deliver ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Medyo nalungkot si Baekhyun dahil ineexpect pa naman niya na may dalang buchi si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakalimutan kasi hindi na ako importante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay lang, sayang delivery fee. Next time na lang.” Sabi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure ka? Pero pwede namang magpa-deliver ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay nga lang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang nagluluto si Chanyeol ng dinner, pumasok muna si Baekhyun sa kwarto dahil ang init sa sala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman niya mapigilan na mag-overthink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tangina, nakalimutang buchi lang pinoproblema pa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Normal lang makalimutan, hindi naman na siya asawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumatok si Chanyeol sa pinto after almost an hour. Pumasok siya na may hawak na platito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buchi?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sinubukan kong mag luto, nakita ko kasi na kumpleto naman ‘yung ingredients mo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umupo si Chanyeol sa edge ng kama at pinatikim kay Baekhyun ‘yung luto niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi masarap.” Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol. “Lasang harina.” Tumawa siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Malungkot na sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero masarap naman ‘yung red beans sa loob.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huwag mo nang kainin, baka sumakit ‘yung tyan mo. Sinubukan ko lang naman kung kaya ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bean paste lang sa loob ‘yung kakainin ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“‘Wag mo nang kainin baka magka-diarrhea ka na naman.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naaalala mo pa ‘yun?” Tumawa si Baekhyun. “”Yung nangyari noong kinain natin ‘yung niluto mong sopas?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sino bang makakalimot n’un? Napunta pa tayo sa ospital.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kasi gumamit ka ng expired na evaporated milk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko naman kasi namalayan na expired pala ‘yung evap na nagamit ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Buti nga dalawa ‘yung cr natin noon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re enjoying each other’s company. Nagsasabihan lang sila ng mga past memories nila na sa tingin nila’y nakakatawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun enjoyed the night. He knows temporary lang ‘yung nararamdaman niyang saya dahil at the end of the day, aalis si Chanyeol sa condo niya at uuwi sa bahay nila ni Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s almost impossible to have him again, nonetheless, he still hopes na baka pwede pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baka may chance pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ikakasal palang naman. Pwede namang mag back-out si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I thought of us back to the time you were lying next to me. I looked across and fell in love. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the days go by, medyo gumagaling na at hindi na masyadong masakit ‘yung leg ni Baekhyun. Natanggal na rin ang cast niya sa left arm. Mastered na rin niyang gamitin ang crutches niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minsan kapag wala si Chanyeol sa bahay, sinusubukan niyang mag luto. Prito lang ng hotdog at itlog, basta ma-practice lang niyang igalaw ang left arm niya. Sinusubukan niya ring mag hiwa ng mga fruits at vegetables.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Nag luto kasi ako, anong oras ka ba makakapunta dito?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo ba nakita 'yung message ko? Nag message ako kanina, hindi muna ako makakapunta dyan, may lakad kami ni Juhyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang na-receive na message o baka hindi niya lang nakita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero tangina, sayang ang efforts niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"'Yung nakita ko lang 'yung sinabi mo na mamaya ka pa makakapunta pero wala naman akong nakita na hindi na pala…" Sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinahalo yung soup na niluto niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, hindi ko ata na-send."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos lang."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry talaga. Itabi mo na lang 'yung pagkain, pwede naman ata 'yan bukas, kakainin kapag pumunta ako dyan. Tsaka bakit ka nagluluto? Mamaya ma-disgrasya ka sa kusina."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sinubukan ko lang tsaka madali lang naman 'yung niluto ko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag mong pagurin ang sarili mo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya ko naman…" Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baba ko na ha? May inaasikaso kasi kami ni Juhyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag humm si Baekhyun at tinabi ang cellphone niya nang ibaba ni Chanyeol ang tawag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang tanga niya. Nag mukha siyang tanga sa harap ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang tanga tanga niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So ganto na lang? Kakain na lang siya nang mag-isa?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Bagay sayo ‘tong gold ring.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinuro ang singsing na nasa loob ng salamin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Imagine wearing it for the rest of your life.” Bulong pa niya kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa jewelry shop sila dahil may gustong bilin na relo si Baekhyun, regalo niya para sa sarili niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, binili na pala ni Chanyeol ‘yung gold ring na tinuro niya kanina.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa ilang taon nila as boyfriends, inside joke na nilang dalawa ang pag papakasal. Madalas si Chanyeol ang nag jo-joke na ‘Oh tara, pakasal na tayo.’ o ‘Gusto mo bang i-bahay na kita?’. Lagi namang natawa si Baekhyun sa mga jokes niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaya noong totoo na talagang nag propose si Chanyeol sa kaniya, akala niya joke lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Marry me.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa niya nilabas ang velvet box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya kasi akala niya joke time na naman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Totoo ‘to.” Seryoso ang tono ni Chanyeol kaya napatigil sa pag tawa si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see my future with you, Baek. Parang hindi ko kaya na wala ka. Hindi ko kayang mag move forward sa araw ko na hindi kita nakakausap, hindi kita nakikita. Gusto ko laging ikaw lang ‘yung kasama ko. I can’t live without you, hindi ko makita ang future ko na wala ka.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang velvet box at binuksan ito. Baekhyun saw the ring and realized na iyon ang singsing na tinuro ni Chanyeol noong nasa jewelry shop sila. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Promise, I will be the best husband for you. I will not fail you. I swear kapag sinagot mo ako, hinding-hindi ka magsisisi. Please, Baek, spend the rest of your life with me. Marry me please.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was true to his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinaumagahan, pumunta agad siya condo ni Baekhyun at chineck ang ref nito kung tinabi ba ni Baekhyun ang pagkain kahapon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni-reheat niya lang sa microwave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising naman si Baekhyun sa katok ni Chanyeol sa pinto ng kwarto niya. Tumayo siya agad dahil finally bumalik na si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, last day ko na ‘to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nakahanap na kasi ako ng caregiver tsaka specialist din siya, tutulungan ka niyang makalakad ulit nang maayos na walang crutches." Nag e-explain si Chanyeol habang nag ha-hain ng pagkain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dadating siya mamayang tanghali.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nawalan ng gana si Baekhyun dahil sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Wala rin siyang maisagot sa mga sinabi nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bakit parang ang bilis naman?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Halos dalawang buwan na palang ganto pero bakit ang bilis pa rin?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mas maganda rin na 2 in 1 na siya para hindi ka na pabalik-balik ng ospital." Sabi pa ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wala na ba talaga?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dito na lang matatapos ang lahat? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba pwedeng bukas na lang?" Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Spend the rest of the day with me? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit ngayon na lang? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"May inaasikaso kasi ako sa isang branch."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at hindi na sumagot pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi naman ako priority. Hindi naman ako fiancé. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginugol ni Baekhyun ang umaga niya sa kwarto pagkatapos niyang maligo. May inaasikaso naman si Chanyeol sa laptop niya kaya halos hindi rin sila mag-usap kahit nasa iisang bubong lang sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In an hour, aalis si Chanyeol. Who knows? Baka ito na ang huling beses na magkikita silang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun feels empty inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alam naman niyang magiging ganto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alam naman niyang wala ng pag-asa pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero umasa siya na baka sakaling pwede pa, baka sakaling pwede pa silang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, nandito na siya."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi humiga lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang gana sa lahat, kahit kausapin man lang ang caregiver niya. Wala siyang pake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, gusto niyo po bang lumabas mamaya? Para naman makapag-exercise kayo.” Kumatok muna sa pinto ang caregiver bago ito buksan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Putangina, walang manners, sinong nagsabi sayo na buksan mo? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, nakahiga lang siya sa kama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maganda po kung mag sisimula na tayo ngayon, medyo late na rin po kasi, halos dalawang buwan na po ‘yung nakalipas noong naaksidente ka.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa pinto lang ang caregiver habang nag hihintay ng sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Biglang tumayo si Baekhyun, gamit ang dalawang tungkod niya ay lumapit siya sa caregiver, paatras naman nang paatras ito habang papalapit siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Umalis ka!" Binato niya ang isang crutch na hawak niya sa caregiver. "Hindi kita kailangan dito! Kaya ko namang mag-isa! 3 taon na akong mag-isa! Hindi kita kailangan, huwag ka nang babalik dito!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agad namang tumakbo ang caregiver palabas ng condo dahil natatakot siyang ibato pa ni Baekhyun ang isa niya pang crutch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang makalabas ang caregiver, lumapit si Baekhyun sa pinto para isarado at sinara lahat ng mga lock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir, pinalayas po kasi ako ni Sir Baekhyun sa condo. Binato niya po 'yung crutches niya sa akin, hindi na po ako ulit makapasok sa loob, ni-lock niya po."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawag ang caregiver kay Chanyeol para ipaalam ‘yung mga nangyari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ha? Ano?” Nagtatakang sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nag wala po si Sir Baekhyun. Wala ka po bang susi? Baka po kasi anong gawin ni Sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, sige. Sandali lang, may inaayos kasi ako sa cafe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ilang katok, ilang pindot na ng doorbell ang ginawa ni Chanyeol pero wala, hindi talaga binubuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Buksan mo na please?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Baekhyun? Ano bang problema? Ayaw mo sa caregiver mo? Pwede naman nating palitan. Sabihin mo lang."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rinig siya ni Baekhyun sa kabilang side ng pinto. Nakasandal siya habang umiiyak lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please? Knock if you can hear me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baek?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ano bang nangyayari sayo?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let me in so we can talk."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got way too much time to be this hurt. Somebody help, it's getting worse. What do you do with a broken heart?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ilang pilit ata ang nagawa ni Chanyeol bago siya pinagbuksan ng pinto ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari?" Tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok siya sa loob. Nakatayo lang si Baekhyun, isang metro ang layo sa pinto habang hawak ang isang tungkod niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" Sabi nito habang naiyak. Lumapit naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka naiyak?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. Sorry sa mga ginawa ko dati. Sorry hindi ako naging mabuting asawa para sayo. Sorry, laging kapakanan ko lang ang iniisip ko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko naisip na nasasaktan na pala kita, na pinapabayaan kita. Hindi ko man lang inintindi ‘yung welfare mo. I was so selfie and I regret it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, I regret what happened to us. I regret not fighting for our marriage. Sobrang nagsisisi ako na hinayaan na lang kita mawala sa akin nang ganon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyday, I wish I could go back 3 years ago, sana trinato kita nang tama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please, Chanyeol. Give me one more chance."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang baba na ng pride niya but he doesn’t care. If that is the only way he can make Chanyeol come back to him then it’s fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Promise, hindi na kita aawayin, hindi na ako sasagot sayo. Mag re-resign na rin ako sa trabaho ko, dito na lang ako sa bahay, magiging mabuting asawa na ako. Please, please, let’s get married again, nasa akin pa naman ‘yung engagement at wedding ring ko, you don’t have to buy one anymore.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umalis saglit si Baekhyun sa doorway at pumunta sa kwarto niya para kunin ang box ng mga singsing sa drawer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumabas siya ulit para ipakita kay Chanyeol ‘yung mga singsing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please? I’ll be better, I promise. Let’s get married--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m tied with someone else now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Engaged palang naman kayo eh, pwede pa naman diba, Chanyeol? Pwede pa, please.” Humahagulgol si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Kung pwede nga lang siyang lumuhod, baka nagawa na niya. “I know you still love me, I know you still care about me. Please, we can start over again. We can make it work out again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ilang taon mo na ba siyang kilala? Ako, Chanyeol, kilala kita halos lagpas isang dekada na. Mas worth it ako. Please, ipapakita ko sayo na worth it ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya para yakapin siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yakap yakap nila ang isa’t-isa, nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mahal pa rin kita, Chanyeol, kahit ilang taon na. Hindi naman ako tumigil na mahalin ka. Naduwag lang ako. Please tayo na lang ulit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…” Hinahaplos ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun habang nahikbi lang ito sa dibdib niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, please, give me another chance. This time, I’ll do better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huwag mo akong iwan please.” Dagdag niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naka-ilang sabi na kaya siya ng please ngayong gabi?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You need to rest… Mag-uusap tayo kapag okay ka na.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While holding Baekhyun's hand, Inaalalayan niya ito para makapasok sila ng kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep first, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iiwan mo ako kapag tulog na ako, alam ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will not leave.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aalis ka…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ulit si Chanyeol. “Hindi nga, dito lang ako.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huwag mo akong iwan, Chanyeol, please ‘wag mo akong iiwan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kita iiwan." He assures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Humiga si Baekhyun sa kama habang nakaupo lang si Chanyeol sa edge nito. Naka tagilid si Baekhyun at nakatingin lang sa pader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto ang lumipas ay nakatulog din siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. May natawag, si Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Sabi niya habang palabas ng kwarto ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, what time ka uuwi? I thought mag sasara ka nang maaga ngayon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. May problema kasi si Jongin ngayon, about some girl. Kailangan niya ng karamay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nasa bahay ka niya?" Tanong ni Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay, it’s fine. Stay there muna.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay here for the night?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stayed for the night. Sa sala siya nanatili.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt guilty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya alam kung bakit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baka dahil nag sinungaling siya kay Juhyun?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinabi niya na nasa bahay siya ni Jongin pero nasa bahay pala siya ng ex-husband niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos hindi siya makatulog noong gabing iyon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paulit-ulit lang niyang naiisip ‘yung mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mahal pa rin kita, Chanyeol, kahit ilang taon na. Hindi naman ako tumigil na mahalin ka. Naduwag lang ako. Please tayo na lang ulit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck Baekhyun for making him feel this way again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck Baekhyun for making him confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tangina? 3 taon silang magkahiwalay, ngayon lang nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Baekhyun na sabihin na mahal pa rin siya niyo kung kailan ikakasal na siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa kaniya nagkakaroon siya ng second thoughts na pakasalan si Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero kung mahal niya naman talaga si Juhyun, bakit kailangan niyang ma-confuse?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bakit may nararamdaman siyang iba?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bakit siya nasaktan noong nakita niya na umiiyak si Baekhyun sa harap niya?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bakit gusto niyang balikan si Baekhyun?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinaumagahan, maagang nagising si Baekhyun. Tumayo siya agad para tignan kung umalis ba si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa kusina si Chanyeol, nakaupo sa isa sa mga upuan sa counter. Nilapitan naman siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is not right, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buong gabing inisip ni Chanyeol kung ano ang sasabihin niya kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Worth it ba na iwan niya si Juhyun para balikan ulit si Baekhyun?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paano kung si Baekhyun ang pipiliin niya? Paano kung hindi mag work-out ulit? Paano kung mangyari lang ‘yung nangyari dati?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takot siya na baka mangyari ulit ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really thought about it. Hindi nga siya nakatulog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi worth it na balikan niya pa si Baekhyun. Masaya na siya kay Juhyun ngayon at ayaw niya nang maranasan pa 'yung sakit na naranasan niya kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to feel neglected again. Ayaw niya nang maranasan na hindi siya importante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Matagal na tayong tapos, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May fiancé ako na naghihintay sa akin. Ikakasal na ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ano? Ito na talaga? Dito na lang magtatapos lahat?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Engaged palang naman kayo--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Baekhyun, hanggang dito na lang tayo. I don’t want to break someone’s heart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You already did it. Chanyeol. You already broke mine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol left. Kagaya noong gabi na nag-away sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really left him for the second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Baekhyun was designed to be alone, to be lonely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baka ganto talaga? Iiwan lang siya lagi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naliligaw at malayo ang tanaw. Pinipigilan na ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost a week passed after that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik ang dating caregiver ni Baekhyun kahit natatakot ito na baka batuhin ulit siya ng tungkol o baka mamaya mas malaking bagay pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun assured his caregiver that he will not repeat it again at nag sorry na rin siya sa ginawa niya noong araw na 'yun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaya na rin niyang maka-lakad na walang crutches dahil tinuruan talaga siya ng caregiver niya. Ayon lang, kailangan niya pa ring maging maingat sa paglalakad at paggalaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inisiip na lang niya na kailangan niyang tanggapin ang reality kasi kung hindi, walang mangyayari sa buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya hahayaan na ma-stuck ang sarili niya sa past, kailangan niyang mag move on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang gulo ng laro ng pag-ibig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naisip niya na bakit kailangan niyang maaksidente? Bakit walang caregiver noong nag discharge siya sa ospital? Bakit kailangan niyang masaktan ulit ng ganto?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa ba sapat ang tatlong taon na nasasaktan siya nang patago?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating ang Linggo, 6 na araw matapos na iwan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pinag-day off muna ni Baekhyun ang caregiver niya. Kaya niya naman daw alagaan ang sarili niya. Naligo siya pagkatapos niyang kumain ng tanghalian. Plano niya lang manood ng mga movies ngayon para matuon sa ibang bagay ang atensyon niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magsisimula na ang movie na pinili niya nang biglang mag ring ang doorbell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit! May order nga pala ako.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo siya sa sofa niya at kumuha ng perang pang bayad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pag bukas niya ng pinto, hiindi delivery anang nakita niya. Si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka nandito?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's talk."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Isang linggo walang paramdam tapos let's talk? Ano, Chanyeol? Sasaktan mo ulit ako? Pumunta ka ba dito para i-reject mo lang ako ulit? Sabihin mo lang kasi wala na akong oras para umiyak, pagod na ako."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi binuka ni Baekhyun ang pinto, naka-dungaw lang siya habang nagsasalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me in.” Matigas na sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tapos na tayo, hindi ba? Ikaw na nga ‘yung nag sabi. Bakit naman kita papapasukin?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I take it back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak niya sa doorknob kaya bumuka ang pinto. Chanyeol took the opportunity to get inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anong take it back?! Gago ka ba?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang sinusundan si Chanyeol na papasok sa condo niya. “Anong akala mo sa akin? Punching bag--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wala na kami ni Juhyun.” Humarap si Chanyeol sa kaniya at napatigil siya sa paglalakad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natameme lang siya. Nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ako nag paramdam sayo kasi nagagalit ako.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagalit ako sayo kasi tangina, isang sabi mo lang na bumalik ako sa buhay mo, babalik at babalik ako. Noong sinabi mo na mahal mo pa rin ako, hindi ako nakatulog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every fucking night since you said that you still love me, I think about us. Iniisip ko kung ilang taon 'yung sinayang natin na nagpapanggap tayong okay lang na wala na tayo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman talaga okay, 'di ba?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik ang paligid. Walang masabi si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit kasi hindi mo ako pinaglaban, Baekhyun? Bakit hindi ka lumaban?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Noong sinabi ko sayo na mas mabuti na mag hiwalay na lang tayo, inaasahan ko na hindi ka papayag, pero hindi eh. Hinayaan mo lang ako mawala ng ganon sayo. Akala ko ayaw mo na, hindi naman kita gustong pilitin kasi hindi ako ganon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ayaw kitang pinipilit sa mga bagay na hindi mo gusto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung ayaw mo na sa akin, ayos lang, hindi kita pipilitin, kasi hindi ako ganon mag mahal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tapos malalaman ko na mahal mo pa pala ako, bakit hindi mo sinabi? Dapat sinabi mo noong hindi pa ganto kagulo kasi isang sabi mo lang, babalik at babalik ako sayo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naiyak si Chanyeol. Hindi 'to ang unang beses na nakita siya ni Baekhyun na naiyak pero ito ata 'yung pinakamasakit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with her last Tuesday.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “I realized that I still love you, Baek. Kahit tatlong taon na, ikaw pa rin talaga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t love her the way I love you. Kahit anong gawin ko, sayo lang talaga ako. She doesn’t deserve me and I don’t want to hurt her. I think it’s better na sabihin ko sa kaniya habang maaga pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't want to live my life with regrets. I don't want to get old and look back to this day and regret why I didn't choose you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tama ka, let’s get back together. Mahal pa rin kita, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is shocked. Akala niya hindi na ‘to mangyayari pa. Akala niya tapos na sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Marry me again, Baek?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              “TAWAGIN NIYO SI DOC! TUMAWAG KAYO NG NURSE! GISING NA SI BAEKHYUN! JONGDAE, BILISAN MO!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun woke up crying and confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Asan na si Chanyeol? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kasama ko lang si Chanyeol kanina. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nasa condo kami.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sinabi niya na mahal niya pa rin ako, na maging kami na lang ulit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Asan ako?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anong nararamdaman mo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hintay lang tayo, ha? Padating na ‘yung doctor, pinatawag ko na kay Jongdae.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baek, 'wag kang umiyak, padating na si doc." Natataranta na sinabi ni Minseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confused pa rin siya kung bakit may tinawag na doktor at bakit siya nasa ospital. Naaksidente ba sila ni Chanyeol? At nasaan si Chanyeol? Wala siyang maalala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A-asan si Chanyeol?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Asan siya, a-anong na-nangyari kay Chanyeol?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ha, Baek?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama ko siya kanina, nasa condo kami, asan siya?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anong kasama?” Nagtataka na tinanong ni Minseok. “Baek, nasa Boracay si Chanyeol noong naaksidente ka, nag propose siya sa girlfriend niya."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Remember? Naaksidente ka sa Taft Avenue. May nakabangga sayo na SUV."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"2 months kang comatose, Baek. Akala nga namin hindi ka na magigising"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was just a dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In another life, I would make you stay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt real. Parang sobrang totoo ng mga nangyari. Iniisip pa ni Baekhyun kung prank lang ba ‘to nina Chanyeol pero natatakot siyang magtanong baka kasi totoo pala, na panaginip niya lang ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wasak ang kaliwang bahagi ng kotseng ito nang makasalpukan ng isang SUV sa Pasay City. Kita sa CCTV na paliko ang kotse habang dire-diretso lang ang SUV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patay ang driver ng SUV dahil wala itong suot na seatbelt at sugatan naman ang driver ng kotse.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayan ‘yung balita 2 months ago, Baek.” Pinakita ni Minseok ang video ng balita sa YouTube kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa 2 buwan na magkasama sila ni Chanyeol, sa panaginip niya, 2 buwan din pala siyang comatose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lahat nasa isip niya lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walang totoong nangyari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating si Jongdae kasama ang doktor. Agad namang nagsagawa ng check-up ang doktor kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let him rest muna." Sabi ng doktor, inexplain niya rin ang nangyari kay Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya muna kayang makapag lakad dahil sa injury niya sa left leg na hindi pa rin humihilom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days passed at nasa ospital lang si Baekhyun. Sabi ng doktor ay pwede na siya mag discharge bukas o pwede ring sa susunod pa na araw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating si Chanyeol na may dalang basket ng mga fruits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala naman sina Jongdae at Minseok sa ospital dahil may trabaho sila kaya sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun lang ang nasa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I visited you multiple times. Noong mga nakaraan nga lang, hindi na rin ako nakakabisita kasi busy kami ni Juhyun sa pag pla-plano ng kasal." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaayos 'yung mga pagkain na dinala niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kailan kasal?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In 5 or 6 months siguro? Wala pa kaming final date." Ngumiti siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Masaya ka talaga sa kaniya."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halata naman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Baek.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sinabi mo rin ‘yan, noong tayo ang ikakasal” Mahinang sinabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo naman na mahal pa rin kita, ‘di ba? Never naman kitang hindi minahal, but it’s okay, you don’t need to feel sorry for me kahit na 3 years na, ikaw pa rin 'yung gusto ko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry, sinayang ko ‘yung oras mo--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t waste my time, naging masaya naman ako sa relasyon natin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Our marriage failed, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love you during our marriage, I was happy and I am grateful I spent a part of my life with you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't know what was God's intention kung bakit niya tayo pinagtagpo pero sa tingin ko ay para turuan tayo ng lesson?" Inabot ni Chanyeol 'yung bowl na may hiwang mangga kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, palagi, kahit na iba na 'yung mahal mo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mahal pa rin naman kita, hindi lang in a romantic way, mahal pa rin kita as a friend. Hindi ba sabi ko sayo dati dito lang ako? Susuportahan kita palagi. Tsaka proud ako sayo. Noong nag divorce tayo, mas naging focus ka sa trabaho mo, mas marami kang buhay na nasalba. Naging one of the best doctors ka in the city. Proud ako sayo, Baek."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naiiyak si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol pero as much as possible, pinipigilan niya na tumulo 'yung mga luha niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, do you take Juhyun to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I do." Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Juhyun, do you take Chanyeol to be your wedded husband?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I do." Sagot naman ni Juhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Invited sa kasal si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag desisyon si Chanyeol na i-invite siya, of course in behalf of Juhyun. Wala naman kasing masama. Juhyun acknowledges the fact that Baekhyun played a big role in Chanyeol's life. Kahit mag-ex sila, hindi kaya ni Chanyeol na tratuhin na lang si Baekhyun na parang kung sino sino lang at hindi siya imbitahin sa isa sa mga pinaka-importanteng araw ng buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is not his husband anymore but he's still one of the most important people in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After ng closure na nangyari sa kanila sa ospital, Baekhyun started to accept the fact the he needed to move on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kahit masakit, tinanggap niya na hindi na pwedeng bumalik ‘yung nakaraan at hindi niya rin dapat ikulong ang sarili niya sa past. He needed to heal and accept what really happened at iyon naman ang ginawa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Acceptance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kailangan niyang mag-let go kasi siya lang din naman ‘yung magsu-suffer kung hindi niya gagawin ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life is not a movie. Hindi romantic movie na kahit anong mangyari sa dalawang bida, magiging sila pa rin sa huli.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O baka movie talaga, hindi nga lang si Chanyeol 'yung isa pang bida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During five months after he woke up from the accident, dalawang buwan siyang nasa bahay with a licensed nurse na nag-alaga sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unlike sa panaginip niya, totoong caregiver ang nag-alaga sa kaniya, hindi si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was hard during the first weeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya maka-move on sa panaginip niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spent his nights crying on how much he regrets about his past actions. Sana pala naging mabuting asawa siya kay Chanyeol, sana hindi siya nag focus sa trabaho niya, sana binigyan niya ng baby si Chanyeol. Kung nagawa niya siguro iyong mga bagay na ‘yun ay baka sila pa, hanggang ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa huli talaga ang pagsisisi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the third month, naka-leave pa rin siya sa work to focus on himself pa rin. He took exercises para sa legs niya at nag explore din ng ibang mga bagay para hindi laging na kay Chanyeol ang atensyon niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dapat gentle lang ang hawak mo sa paint brush. Hindi magiging maganda ‘yung stroke kung sobrang diin ang pagkakahawak mo.” Sabi ni Lucas, isang teacher sa art studio kung saan siya nag enroll.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ganto?” Pinakita ni Baekhyun ‘yung kamay niya at ang way nang pagkakahawak niya sa brush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yup, ganyan nga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan niyang mag paint ng straight line sa canvas kaso ang panget talaga ng resulta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko talaga kaya.” Natawa si Baekhyun at nag kamot ng ulo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa rin si Lucas. “You’ll learn. Hindi naman agad ‘yan matututunan agad agad so it’s okay kung hindi mo pa kaya ngayon. You will need time and practice, don’t worry, gagaling ka rin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the fourth month, bumalik na si Baekhyun sa work. Na-miss siya ng mag colleagues niya kaya may party pa na naganap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nag balance siya. He really tried to balance his work and personal life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the fifth month, Baekhyun realized that it's time for him to meet someone new.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He actually tried to date several people before his accident, kahit isa, wala talaga siyang naging bet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parang hinahanap niya si Chanyeol sa mga tao na kinikita niya pero wala, walang papantay kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cheese or barbecue?" Tanong ni Lucas habang nakapila siya para bumili ng snacks for their movie date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cheese." Sagot ni Baekhyun na nasa likod niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucas is a great guy. Medyo comedian din at mahilig mag joke. Minsan nga lang nagiging corny na 'yung mga banat niya pero natatawa pa rin si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa getting to know each other stage sila. Dates lang kapag Fridays at weekends. Sometimes sa mall, minsan sa condo naman ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Forgiveness is not about forgetting. Forgiveness is about remembering without pain.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumalakpak si Minseok. "Wow! Hindi na siya tanga, congrats!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy with Lucas. Moved on na ako, ang sa sabi ko lang sa kaniya ninong dapat ako ng magiging baby nila." Tumawa si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Omg? Buntis agad si Juhyun?" Napatili si Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun. "3 months na."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uy! Tatay na si Chanyeol!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is happy for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After several years, magkakaroon na rin siya ng bagay na hindi maibigay sa kaniya ni Baekhyun noon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magkaka-baby na rin siya, hindi nga lang with Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Realize things before it’s too late and love people before you lose them. Life comes just once, love it while you have it.’ Ang naging motto niya in life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A year and a half after the accident, nakatanggap ng malaking offer si Baekhyun sa Singapore. After finalizing his papers, nakalipad siya agad to start his work sa isang ospital, hindi naman masyadong sikat, pero maganda ang benefits. Tsaka naisip niya rin na tanggapin ang offer para magkaroon siya ng fresh start.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi sila nagwork-out ni Lucas. They decided to split up dahil na-realize nilang dalawa na hindi nila kaya ang long distance relationship. It was fine for the both parties, walang drama na naganap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ito talaga siguro ang destiny ni Baekhyun? Maging mag-isa at mag trabaho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that is his purpose in life, ang makatulong sa mga tao. Masaya naman siya, he enjoys Singapore at ang company ng mga co-workers niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masaya siya na nakakatulong sa mga tao.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masaya na siya sa minamahal niya. He ended up with his first love, his love for medical field. Hindi man niya naligtas ang sarili niya sa laro ng pag-ibig, marami naman siyang naligtas na buhay ng mga tao.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He still loves Chanyeol. His love for him will never fade. Kahit na magka-amnesia siguro siya, matatandaan at mararamdaman niya pa rin ‘yung pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol. Naka-move on lang siya sa sakit, but he realized that he can’t move on from loving Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ayos lang naman, hindi ba? Ang mag mahal ng tao na hindi na sa kaniya?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was right. Baka plano talaga ni God na pagtagpuin sila para turuan sila ng lesson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masyado nga lang mapanakit 'yung way nang pagtuturo pero at least, natuto silang dalawa, lalo na si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He will bring that lesson with him and apply it when he’s ready to love another person o baka in the next lifetime?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sa lahat ng walang kwentang fanfics na nagawa ko, ito talaga ang favorite ko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit but Halik Sa Hangin will always have a special part in my heart (drama ew). Siguro kasi noong naisip ko siya, nakahiga lang ako ta's parang nabuhayan ako bigla and then sinulat ko siya agad HAHAHAHAHAHAA sige imagine niyo kung ano ang itsura ko. </p><p>Ang point ko lang naman sa story na to ay para pakitaan kayo kung ano talaga ang nangyayari sa totoong buhay. Minsan kasi sobrang cliche ng ibang ending, gusto ko lang mag offer ng something na close to reality. </p><p>Well, sana may natutunan kayo dito. Huwag kayong maging isang stupid motherfucker katulad ni Baekhyun na hindi lumaban sa ngalan ng pag-ibig!! Hindi all the time ay susuyuin kayo ng jowa/asawa niyo. Communication is alwayz alwayz important.</p><p>Okay ang fucking haba na nito. </p><p>Thank you sa pag basa!</p><p>Ito pala 'yung songs (bro) na ginamit ko if gusto niyong malaman pero kung ayaw niyo, ayos lang, okay lang, awts gege.</p><p>Halik Sa Hangin by Ebe Dencel</p><p>Imahe by Magnus Haven</p><p>Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay by Ben&amp;Ben</p><p>Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc</p><p>The Night We Met by Lord Huron</p><p>Patawad by Moira Dela Torre</p><p>Sa Hindi Pag-Alala by Munimuni</p><p>All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran</p><p>Malibu Nights by LANY</p><p>Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw by December Avenue and Moira Dela Torrre</p><p>The One That Got Away (cover) by Brielle Von Hugel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>